


Pretty Things

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, fucking lying to voldemort without flinching, narcissa is a fuxking badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy is pretty things and lipstick and nylons and silence and never disobeying





	Pretty Things

Narcissa Malfoy is pretty things and lipstick and nylons and silence and never disobeying

Not when her sister runs into the night, marries a mudblood, marries a disgrace, is no longer her sister

Not when her cousin never comes home, turns traitor, not of her blood, starves to insanity in Azkaban, never part of the Most Noble And Ancient House of Black

Not when her husband slips deep deep into a cult, claims torture, claims imperious, claims innocence

Not when everything falls apart

She is a flower, is a rose with thorns wrapped tightly around her son’s heart

Is he alive, she asks and the Boy Who Lived, the boy who cannot be killed, the boy who is the only hope they have

He says yes

So she pricks her master’s fingers, and he doesn’t turn around to look back, doesn’t notice the wounds because after all

Narcissa Malfoy is pretty things and lipstick and nylons and silence and never disobeying

**Author's Note:**

> Susan Pevensie would be proud of this woman who stands her ground  
> Being pretty and gentle and brave  
> With lipsticks and nylons  
> For a boy  
> For love  
> With only words and a pretty face and no faith in her  
> Not even from her family  
> With her siblings dead and cold and lost  
> She is Narcissa Black  
> And she will survive this


End file.
